Good Things
by Katy-The-Platypus
Summary: AU. Amy lives in a small town called Leadworth. she's been on her own all her life. untill John Smith enters her world. .:All human:..:M for later chapters:. check my profile for Amy's dress and more in chapter 11
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked down the empty streets of Leadworth that led to the church where the wedding was. My long blue dress blew out around me, the lace on the bottom hooking up. I didn't like churches but Rory my best friend, insisted that I went. Seeing as Rory was my only friend I obliged. As I entered the church I forced a smile and walked over to my aunt and Rory. I glanced around the church seeing that I knew most of the people on the Bride's side. Emily, Mary, Jules and Cassia from hight school were there and a bunch of Rory's friends and a few of my aunts friends. I turned my attention to the Groom's side of the church. my eyes came to rest on a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie.

"Who's that?" I asked Rory, pointing to the man.

"Oh. He's John Smith." Rory replied with no interest what so ever. "He's a doctor down at the hospital."

"Doctor Smith." I experimented with the words. They rolled of my tongue easily. I decided that I liked this man. Organ music began to fill the church and everyone rose to their feet. There were gasps as the Bride walked down the aisle. I was un-surprised to fin that she looked beautiful. Mirabell had always been pretty with locks of mahogany hair and bright blue eyes.

The service flew by and before I knew it I was standing in the marque. Rory was a few feet away talking to a group of new friends and my aunt was getting a drink. I decided to find someone that wasn't in conversation with anyone else. The only one left was John Smith. I gulped as I walked over to him. "Hi." I smiled at him and the smile was returned.

"Hello. What's you name." I floundered around in her head for a moment trying to remember.

"Amy. Amy Pond."

"Ah yes. Aren't you friends with Nurse Williams?" he pulled out a seat and I sat down.

"Yes. He talks about me?"

"Oh yes. A lot. It's hard to get him to shut up." I laughed and John seemed to smile at me. "Your Scottish?"

"Yes. Though I live with my aunt because-"

"Your parents died." John finished. "Rory told me." I glared over at Rory who was beckoning to me.

"I have to go." he nodded and smiled as I left. The bell was rang to indicate everyone to find their seats. I sat down opposite my aunt and next to Rory. I paid no attention to the man sitting next to me until he spoke.

"Hello again Amy." I looked up into the face of John smith. On the other side of me Rory rolled his eyes.

"Oh Amy. Who's your friend?" my aunt raised her eyes brows.

"John Smith. I'm a Doctor at the hospital." he replied for me.

"Hospital eh? Well I'm sure we'll be seeing more of you. My family has a tendency to end up there."

John smiled as the room quietened. I payed no attention to the speeches. I was to involved with staring at John's face. He didn't seem to be paying attention either. In facet, what I didn't know was that he was thinking about, and watching from the corner of his eye, me.

I hadn't had chance to speak to John again. Rory had made sure of that by talking to either one of us. "Yeah see you." I waved goodbye to my aunt. Rory opened his mouth to say something to me but was cut off.

"Hey Amy." I turned to look at John.

"Hey."

"Any chance of getting your number out of you?" I smiled and wrote it down. "I'll call you." he waved goodbye and headed towards the parking lot.

"Rory, I can walk home." I was getting fed up of Rory shadowing me all the way home. we had passed his house ages ago.

"I know. I just thought you'd like company." he said as they reached my front door.

"I just want to go to bed Rory. I've had along day." Rory nodded and I shut the door on him. I ran upstairs and plugged my phone into the charger and went to get showered. I checked the phone before I went to bed but there was no change. I sighed and drifted into sleep. My dreams filled with John Smith.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy! Open the door!" I pushed the covers off me, blinking wearily. It had been a week since the wedding. I stumbled down the stairs and opened the door. I sighed when I saw Rory stood there.

"Do you mind? It's only 8 o'clock." I groaned as he pushed past me. "Do you mind?"

"Is Smith here?" he demanded.

"No. why would he?" I frowned at him.

"I just thought that because you gave him you number..." Rory trailed off and I suddenly realised what he was getting at.

"Rory! I'm not a Kiss 'O' Gram any more!" I glared at him.

"I know but I just wanted to check." I ground my teeth together and headed upstairs to get changed. As I finished my phone rang.

_Please don't let me argue any more  
I won't make you worry like before  
Can't remember what we fought about  
Late late last night we said it was over  
But I remember when we thought it out  
We both had a broken heart  
Woah Baby _

I winced as my awful ring tone began to ring. I pounced on my phone and answered it before any more of the song could play. "Hello?"

"Hi Amy." my heart stopped as John's voice travelled down the line. "How are you? Sorry I haven't called. I've been busy up at the hospital."

"It's fine. So am I. Just a little peeved."

"Why?" his voice was filled with concern.

"Rory won't leave me alone. Do you think you could make him work over time?" John laughed.

"I'll see. Do you wanna go out tonight?" the question took me completely off guard.

"Yeah. Where?"

"How about somewhere nice to eat? The Bello?"

"Yeah. Sure. What time?" my heart was pounding. I was going on a date!

"Eight-ish? Formal wear."

"Okay." he said good bye and put the phone down. As I went down stairs I thought I could fly.

"You wanna go out somewhere tonight?" I looked at Rory.

"Sorry. I've already got plans." I looked at him apologeticly.

"It's fine. You need to spend some time with some other friends anyway. I can always ask Milly or someone." he smiled at me. He didn't suspect that it was John I was going with.

\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/

I tugged at my dress. It was too not me. It was knee length and black. My hair was done up in a bun and I had very little make-up on. My heart went wild when I heard someone knock on the door. I jumped down the stairs and raced to the door. I smoothed my hair down and opened it. John's mouth dropped open as I opened the door. I quickly checked myself. "Is something wrong?"

he shook his head and held out his arm. I linked mine with his as we walked to his car. "Food then, yeah?" he smiled down at me and I nodded. My mouth doped as I saw his car.

"Is that a Bugatti Veyron?" he nodded. The car was sky blue with leather seats.

"Seat belt on?" he asked once I'd settled down into the seats. I nodded. "Good. 'Cause this car goes 0-60 in 2.6 seconds. That makes it the second fastest car in the world. The SSC Ultimate Aero being the fastest. This is the most expensive street legal car in the world." my mouth dropped as he poured out the information. "What do you drive?"

"I don't have a car." he smiled at me as we pulled up outside the restaurant and handed the keys to the man waiting for us.

"If that car goes missing, you'll rue the very day I handed you those keys." the man nodded and we went inside, our arms linked again. We were greeted by a tall man in a white suit with his blonde hair flattened against his head.

"A table for the happy couple?" John nodded.

"He just called us a couple." I whispered as we were led to our seats.

"I know. You don't mind do you?" I shook my head and we were seated and handed the red menus.

A few minutes later and another waiter appeared.

"May I take your order sir, madam?" we ordered and he moved on. Then my heart sank as I saw someone across the room.

"Oh Jesus." I whispered and placed my head in my hands.

"Amy? What's wrong?" John leaned across the table to me.

"Turn your head left about 90 degrees and you'll see." he did so and turned back to me.

"It's only Rory."

"That's my point." I raised my head to look at him. "He doesn't want us together." John frowned.

"I'll go talk to him."

"No. Please don't." I grabbed his hand as he went to stand up.

"Amy, it'll be fine. I promise." I let go of his hand and he walked over to Rory. I saw John greet him and start talking to him. He gestured to me and Rory's face turned livid. I noticed Milly who was sitting opposite him give me the same look. Eventually John returned. "He said it's none of my business what he thinks and to back off you."

\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/\DW/

"Thanks for the evening. It was the most fun I've had in ages." I smiled at John.

"Do I gut a hug?" I laughed and gave hum a hug. "I'll see you soon. Call if Rory gets out of hand." I nodded and said goodbye. As I closed the door and went upstairs I let out a scream...

**I gave you a long chapter. I won't update though until I get at least 5 reviews because people are reading and not reviewing. It can be as simple as 'Nice'. Or 'Good Job' anything is good.**

**~Katy**


	3. Chapter 3

"Amy, I loved you." I stared at Rory. This couldn't be happening.

"Rory I-" I broke off as he advanced towards me, a metal pipe in his hand. "please. Put the pipe down."

"I loved you. I cared for you. I helped you to change and this is the thanks I get?" I was backed up as far as I could go, my back pressed against the wall. "You should've been mine, not _his._" I couldn't run for it. He was faster than me and at any rate, I was in high heels. Not good running shoes. "Good bye Amelia." this wasn't like Rory. As the pipe connected with my head and I fell sideways, that was my last thought. This wasn't Rory.

**DW * DW * DW * DW * DW * DW * DW * DW * DW * DW * DW * DW * DW * D**

The sound of voices and beeping broke through the thick layer separating my from consciousness and unconsciousness. There were four people in the room although I couldn't put voice to name. I heard a door open and close and the voices grow louder. My head was beginning to hurt with all the noise. I moved my head and groaned as a stab of pain show through my scalp.

"Amy!" my eyes focussed on my aunts figure. Behind her were three police men. "Amy how are you feeling?"

"'m alright." I managed to get out.

"Miss Pond," one of the police men shoved my aunt aside. "Can you tell us who did this to you?"

I nodded my head. Big mistake and another stab of pain shot through me. I realised that every one was looking at me expectantly. My aunt still annoyed at being shove out of the way. "R-Rory W-W-Williams." I whispered. My aunt let out a quiet shriek and the police men exchanged glances.

"Are you sure Miss?"

"yes." I'd have nodded again but I would have had another load of pain.

"Ma'am can we have a word?" the police led my aunt outside so I was left on my own. Though everyone had left the infuriating beeping was still there. I looked to my left and found that it was a life support machine. I whimpered to myself. Rory had tried to kill me! I closed my eyes as the door opened again. Maybe it was Rory coming to finish the job.

"Amy?" something cool touched me face and my hearts lurched. Much to my embarrassment the beeping grew quicker. I opened my eyes to see John looking at the screen concerned. "I'm sorry. I did this to you. I shouldn't have spoken to Rory." I looked up into his face, silently telling myself that he was forgiven. "Amy I don't think we should be friends." my heart seemed to stop but the beeping only grew quicker. He ignored it. "It's putting you life in danger."

"No!" I croaked out. "It's not you it's me! Rory's jealous of you." John frowned as he processed this and I went on. "He told me that he loved me and that I should've been his, not yours."

"Your not a possession." he pointed out and I glared at him. "I know what you mean." I nodded and another stab of pain shot through me. My whole body this time. My head was beginning to hurt almost too much for me to cope with now. He seemed to realise this and smiled at me. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I closed my eyes just as he kissed my forehead. I'd sleep well tonight.

**Thanks for all the reviews =D I just 5 more before I update again. Virtual hugs and cookies to everyone who does!**


	4. Chapter 4

The pain in my head had subsided now and the only annoying thing was the beeping. There was the sound of something dropping to the floor and someone swearing slightly. Something sharp jabbed into my arm. It was a sharp, quick pain and I knew it to be that of a needle. The pain died quickly and I found that I had the strength to open my eyes. I was staring directly into John's gorgeous face. Just like he had promised, he was there when I woke up. "Sleep well?" he asked, laying a hand on my cheek. I nodded. "Good. You were out three days." I blinked twice.

"What?"

"Three days." I blinked again. No way. Not three days.

"What happened?"

"Well, you had a cracked skull and you were feared to have internal bleeding. Your body went into shut down yesterday and you were rushed into theatre. Your lucky to be alive." I glanced down at the bare part of my chest. There was a tiny scar there. "You were lucky. The scar won't be noticeable within a month."

"And Rory?" I wasn't prepared to leave the hospital until I knew he was detained.

John shook his head. "They can't find him. There's been no trace of him. He's either fled the country of gone into hiding." I was suddenly scared.

"Good news Amy, you can go home." John smiled at me. I whimpered involuntary. "What's wrong?" he sat down on the bed next to me and gave me a hug.

"Rory. If I go home, he'll come back for me. I know he will." I felt tears pricking at my eyes. "He'll search everywhere for me."

"Shhhh. It'll be okay. You can stay with me. Get your things together then we can collect some things from your house yeah? I nodded and he left me alone to get changed. I was grateful to find that I had a spare change of cloths and that my dress had been washed. I walked out of the hospital, the sunlight almost to bright. I found John sitting in his car listening to the radio. He gestured for me to get in. I carefully got in the car, ignoring the looks I got from other people. As we pulled up outside my house, I was surprised to find a police car there.

"She just needs to get some stuff." John explained. The police man nodded and we walked into my house. I picked a bag up from the cupboard and headed upstairs. I quickly packed some spare cloths and some toiletries as John admired my photos. He'd picked up the one of me and my parents a few weeks before they had died. It was my favourite photo. I took it from John who gave me an apologetic smile and placed it in my bag. "Ready?"

I nodded and we headed outside. On the way to his house the song 'Angel' by John Barrowman played over the radio. It was ironic. I had my angel in the same car as me. His house was on the large side, but was probably on the same size as mine. "Bathroom, kitchen, lounge, study, attic, garage, my room and you room." he gestured to each room in turn. Each room had a mahogany door that was open. The only closed one was his. "I'll make you a deal. I won't go in your room if the door's shut and you won't go in mine."

"Deal." he smiled and left me to unpack. I glanced around the room. A four poster bed, white windows, an en-suite and a plush beige carpet. He really knew how to live. I wondered what his room was like if this was the guest room. I wondered downstairs to the living room where I found him reading a book. I wandered over to his bookshelf and studied the books. She turned back to ask John a question but found him stood a few feet away.

"Do you love me?" he was blunt and to the point. I really wasn't expecting it.

"Pardon?"

"I asked if you loved me. I wanted to know how I could act around you. It's a rather simple question.

"Yes. I do." he smiled ad took my face between his hands. He kissed me lightly but with built up tension. I was going to like living here.

The fear of dread came crawling back into my mind as I watched John leave for work. There was the slightest chance that Rory knew, or could find out, where John lived and guess that I would be there. I pushed the thought from my head and moved slowly around the house. I didn't want to disturb anything although I probably wouldn't be living here for much longer. I came to John's room and had a sudden urge to open the door and go inside. I decided against it and moved on. He kept to his promise and I wasn't about to break mine, despite him not being here. I moved back into the kitchen and set about making myself some lunch. On a normal day I'd have gone somewhere. On a Friday the market was set up in the church hall and I'd normally visit. But now I was afraid to leave the house. I thought suddenly occurred to me- _how did I end up in hospital? _There was no one around to hear me scream and Rory wouldn't have called. I wondered how long i'd actually been unconscious and if the day of the accident was the same day I ended up in hospital. I decided to ask John when he got home.

* * *

"Hey Amy." John smiled at me as he walked into the living room, and kissed me gently on the lips again. "What's up?"

"How did I end up in hospital? And what day?" he frowned at me as though I'd kjust asked the stupidest question in the world.

"Well you got to the hospital when an ambulance-" I cut him off.

"I know how I got there I wanted to know _how._"

"Aren't they the same?

"No. I want to know how the hospital knew that I needed an ambulance, who called and what say I was admitted to hospital."

John looked at me sheepishly. "Well in that case... I found you when I called the day after dinner and you didn't answer. When drove past your house the light was on so I tried you front door. It was unlocked. I wandered around your house till I found you on the floor of your bedroom bleeding from a gash in you head. It was around 10 am."

"I'd been lying on the floor of my bedroom for _12_ _hours!_" his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. "It's a wonder Rory didn't kill me or I died!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who's sticking with me:) this chapter goes out to all of you, especially xoxtruegryffindorxox,Mouserjb4, GwenCooper456. **

John stared at me as though I'd just slapped him. I suddenly felt bad. I'd only made him feel bad about the situation now. Or worse at any rate. "John, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." he avoided my gaze and I wondered if he was going to tell me to get out.

"But your right Amy. You could be dead. _Should_ be dead. But your yet to ask _why_ or _how_ you alive if your injuries were so serious." he raised his gaze to meet mine, his eyes hollow and saddened.

"How?" he obviously wanted to tell me.

"I fought for you. Most people _would_ be dead but I wanted you alive. I wanted you to live so I tried every trick in the book. I'm not a religious man but I even resulted to praying. That's how much you mean to me, Amy. I looked at him slightly shocked. Even Rory wouldn't do something like that. I guess he really did love me. I moved swiftly out of the room and headed up the stairs. I didn't have a clue why, or how, but for some reason I ended up in the attic. It was dark and damp and smelt musty. I found a light switch and turned the light on. I worked my way over to the desk at the far end and sat down with my head in my arms. I feeling of upset and horror overwhelmed me.

I couldn't believe that I'd just hurt the one person I loved. I sighed and held my breath as I heard someone outside the door. "Amy?" I ignored him. "Amy?"the door opened and I guessed I was going to have to talk to him now. "What's wrong?" John worked his way over the junk to me and crouched down infront of me.

"Nothing." I shook my head and sighed again, making my self feel dizzy. "I'm just sorry that I snapped at you."

"Don't worry about it. Is that all that your worried about- hurting my feelings?" I nodded and he laughed. "Don't worry. I'll let you know if you hurt my feelings. So we're good?" I nodded again and he helped me to my feet.

**I know this chapter id short but I'll update tomorrow OK? Okay slight warning. The next chapter is a lemon. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'll update soon. Xxxx**

**~Katy**


	6. Chapter 6

I gasped as John pressed his lips to mine again. Three day of living here and he constantly caught me off guard with the kisses. This one wasn't like the others though. It was more heart felt. Much stronger. He grabbed my waist and led me upstairs. We ended up in his room but I didn't take any notice of my surroundings. His tongue touched my bottom lip and I let him in. He tasted wonderful. Our mouths were moving furiously, it was the only sound that filled the room. I ran my fingers through his floppy hair and he groaned slightly.

He pushed me gently onto the bed, pausing only for a second to take in my figure. His lips were on mine again and I gasped as his perfect hand worked their way under my jumper and up my body. His hands came into contact with my bra and they moved round to my back. They pulled me up slightly so they could undo the clasps. He gently laid me back down again, his hands moving under my bra.

I groaned as his fingers circled my nipple and pinched them slightly. Through our kissing we managed to get my shirt and bra off. He sat there for a minute, drinking in my body a smile on his lips. He removed his on t-shirt and brought his lips back up to mine, my hands tracing every curve on his perfect chest.

His lips broke away from mine and began to move down my neck to my chest. His mouth moved to my left nipple, his tongue tracing it. I whimpered slightly and let out a moan as he sucked on it. I could feel myself becoming wet. He nibbled the end of it slightly causing me to moan even louder. He smiled and removed his mouth. He moved onto my right nipple, repeating the process.

His hands moved down to my skirt removing it in one swift movement, my pants following shortly after. His mouth moved down to my stomach and circled my belly button, while I kicked off his trousers. I moaned loudly as his tongue found it's way to my clit. It circled it several times before moving it up and down. His left hand joined his tongue causing me to moan even louder. His right hand stroking my entrance. He pulled away and kneeled next to me gazing into my eyes.

I realised that his pants were off and we were now fully exposed. He brought his lips down to mine as he positioned himself on top of me. With one gentle push he was inside of me. I gasped aloud breaking our kiss for a fraction of a second. His lips found mine again as he began to thrust in and out.

After a few moments of of his hands found my nub again and began to move in circles. That was all it took and I let myself go. John following me with a moan. He collapsed on top of me but rolled quickly off. I snuggled into his side and he laid an arm around me. I had finally found the man I loved.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Sunday night when there was a knocking on the door. John rolled his eyes and left to open it. I heard him open the door and then slam it shut and lock it. He ran in and pulled me into the kitchen. "What is it?" I asked as he pulled the windows closed and locked to back door. "What's wrong?"

"Guess." he cried as he picked up the phone. "Police please. Yeah. Dr Smith speaking. No need to continue the search. He's out side my house. Will do. Bye." John turned back to me. "I'm sorry Amy, but Rory's found you." I felt my self whimper as the front door shuddered as something heavy was thrown against it. John held open his arms and hugged me tightly. "Try to hold on. The police will be here shortly." I couldn't speak so I nodded.

The house fell silent as the asult on the doors stopped. I glanced up at John who shook his head. There was the sound of breaking glass from upstairs and my gaze flew to his. "Stay here." John ordered me and disappeared upstairs. There was a sound of scuffling from upstairs and then the front door fell down to reveal three police men and two paramedics.

"Name's Marc. Where's-" Marc began but was cut off by the sound of some one crying out from upstairs. The six of us ran up the stairs, me and Marc getting to the room first. The Police jumped on Rory but my eyes strayed to the figure lying still on the ground. John.

"John!" I cried out and fell at his side. He moved his head to look at me and I caught a glimpse of a large gash on the side if his head. He smiled weakly up at me.

"Amy-"

"Shh. Don't speak." I shook the paramedic off me and turned back to him. "You're going to be OK, I promise."

"Amy I'm a doctor. I don't think I'll make it."

"Don't say that." he smiled weakly up at me as tears began to fill my eyes.

"If I don't make it, Amy. I love you." he closed his eyes and his breathing shallowed.

"John? John! Don't leave me! D'you her me? You can't leave! Please! John!" I screamed his name as I was pulled gently off him. I turned to see Rory staring at me, giving up the fight against the police. "What did you do!" I yelled at him as he was dragged out of the room be Marc and another. The third police member, a woman, helped me to my feet and took me out to her car. At we drove to the hospital, she spoke to me.

"I'm Sally by the way. You're Amy aren't you?" I didn't reply and Sally sighed. "It's better to talk to someone rather than wallowing in your grief. Trust me. I've lost someone too."

"He's not dead."

"I know but he'd tell you the same thing too you know."

"How do you know what he'd say?" I demanded.

Sally laughed. "He told me the same thing when I lost my mother and father."

"How'd you know him?"

"We used to go out. He's my ex."

"Oh." I turned to look out the window and saw we were pulling up to the hospital. "Why are we here not down at the station?"

"I thought it'd be better to interview you here so you can keep an eye on John." I smiled at her. "I was."

"What happened to him before then?"

"It was stupid. He well out of a tree and knocked himself out. Three weeks before my parents were killed by a falling tree."

"So, you have a thing against trees now?" she laughed and nodded. I smiled all the way up to John's allocated room.

I sat down on the edge of his bed. I sat in silence, tears rolling down my cheeks, letting the steady beeping of the machine next to him reassure me. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeee._ The machine never finished another beep. I glanced up at the scream and screamed to the doctors outside the room. They rushed in and ushered me out.

Three minutes later and one of the appeared out of his room. She looked as though she'd been crying. "Amy? I need to talk to you about John."

**dun-dun-dun! Okay so I hope I got the sadness across in this and I'm sorry for not updating in a while. One extra review to get 25 and I'll update. =D**


	8. Chapter 8

I knew what was coming next, they'd tell me he was dead. "Amy, John came close today. To close. He scraped through by the skin of his teeth. We don't know why he came so close. There doesn't seen to be any brain damage. We do, however, request that you don't visit him again for a while."

I stared at her. I was overjoyed that he was alive, upset that I couldn't see him and scared. "I can't go home though. If Rory escapes..."

"We can put you up for a night. But only one night. There's a spare room down the hall. I gathered that she wanted me to leave so I allowed her to show me to my room.

I didn't sleep well that night. I could hear people coming and going in John's room and once there was a commotion. People were screaming down the corridor. I waited until everything had calmed down until I trusted myself to sleep.

2 weeks later...

"Amy?" the nurse from several days ago appeared at my side. I glanced at her. "We've decided to let you have half an hour with John. You need to say good bye now."

"What? Why?"

"He's been in a coma for too long now. We've decided to turn the machines off in forty minutes. You have thirty of the to say good bye before you must leave." I nodded and rose slowly to my feet. I stumbled into his room, startling the two doctors in there.

"Could I be left alone please?" they glanced at each other before nodding. As they left I sat on the edge of his bed. I grasped his cold hand in my warm one and let the tears come. I cried for ten minutes until I realised my time was running out. I looked at his peaceful face and decided the last few minutes I would spend talking to him. "I don't want you to go John. You promised you wouldn't and I know it's selfish but I don't want you to go. The court case is on Friday. That's only two days away and I'm scared. I know that there's a chance we'll win seeing as your...dead... and we have proof." I was babbling but I didn't know what to say anymore.

I glanced quickly at the clock and saw my time was up. I bent down and pressed my lips to his for a brief moment before whispering in his ear. "I love you John."

Another look at the clock told me that they were turning off his machine in one minute. Waiting was the hardest part. John was a well respected man and the hospital had allowed the local vicar to be in the room with him. I felt slightly offended that they wouldn't allow me in the room, but I guessed I didn't want to be in there. There was a _very _loud cry from his room. "Holy Hell!" I guessed the Vicar wouldn't be happy with that. Then I began moving when I realised that it was the Vicar who'd cursed. I reached the door just as it was opened and someone went to yell my name.

"AM- oh sorry dear. I didn't know you were there. Why _are _you stood there?"

"I heard the Vicar curse so I gathered something must be up." they nodded and moved aside to let me in. I felt my mouth drop as I saw what everyone else was gaping at.

"Guess I wasn't willing to leave you yet."

**Guess who?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aww! Thanks for all the lovely Reviews!**

I stared for a few more seconds at the source of the voice before running to him. I hugged him as tightly as I could without hurting him. "You stupid, stupid, _stupid _man!" I hissed in John's ear. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I like leaving things to the last minute." he smiled at me so I hugged him again.

"I still hate you."

"Ah. No you don't. You lo- OW!" I jumped back in alarm. I saw a nurse smiling sheepishly in the corner, a needle in her hand.

"Sorry sir."

"It's fine Louise. Just let me know next time, yeah?" she nodded before injecting him. I seemed unfazed by the needle. I didn't get how people could be so relaxed around needle. Nasty things. "It's not that bad." John said, guessing what I was thinking.

"Yeah. Right."

* * *

John was allowed to leave the hospital for Rory's hearing. He was still in a wheel chair so I had to push him there. It wasn't that far but i'd opted not to wear high heels. The Lawyer I'd hired was a friendly bloke. Mr James Saunders. He was one of John's friends so didn't charge me.

Rory was led into the room handcuffed. He glared at me then John as he passed and I shrank back slightly. "Don't worry Amy." James comforted me. "We'll get through this in one piece." I turned in my seat and smiled at John who was sitting in the back row.

After three gruelling hours, we were told to return tomorrow. "That worked. Not!" I growled at James.

"Relax Amy. Tomorrow. I promise."

* * *

The court case lasted the whole week. The longest, most agonising week of my life. In the end Rory was sentenced to seven years in Prison for attempted murder of two people and breaking and entering. "At least we don't have to worry about him for another seven years." John said as we walked through the front door.

"Seven years pass quickly. Plus he could escape."

"I doubt that Amy."

"I don't." John rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea. "What time do you want me out of here by?"

"What? Oh you can stay. I'm shoving off tomorrow anyway."

"thanks. Wait. What? Your leaving?"

"yeah. Sorry. I'd have told you earlier but things came up. Only for six months. They need me in the west cost of Wales. A situation in a hospital and I'd get a good experience out of it."

"Oh. That's cool. How much is rent?"

"Nothing. Just pay for any damage and food you need and you'll be covered." I smiled at him and went upstairs.

**Short chapter I know but I've god a VERY big turning point coming up.**


	10. Chapter 10

_5 months later_

It had been 5 months since I'd last seen John's face. Sure we'd spoken to each other on the phone but I hadn't actually _seen_ him. Now I was sitting on a train, pulling up in a station in west Wales. It was cloudy overhead but the clouds were white and the sun's warmth still reached the ground. The station had several buses waiting for passengers to use. They were white ones with a purple stripe down the side. Not like the red England ones in London. I checked the sheet of paper with John's direction's on it and sat at the back of bus 305. thirty minutes later and the bus pulled up outside a small white house.

I thanked the driver and hopped off the bus. I knocked a little unsure on the door. I was quite surprised when a woman around the same age as me answered the door. She was a living version of Snow White. "Yes?" she sneered at me. Shame she didn't act like the fairytale.

"Um, I'm here to see John. I'm Amy."

"Oh yes. He did say something about an English girl coming to visit. Come in." she moved aside to let me in and yelled down the hall. "John! Your friend is here to see you!" her voice had become remarkably softer and kinder when addressing John.

John appeared at the kitchen door. "Hey Amy." he grinned at me and squeezed past the other woman to give me a hug. "Take it that you've already met Marie Mae. She's given me permission to live here for a while." he seemed to notice the glance me and Marie shot at each other and quickly changed the subject. "Tell you what Amy. I'll show you some of the sights round here. There's a lovely hill just up the road. C'mon." he bundled me out of the house and down the garden path. "Why do I get the feeling that you and Marie don't like each other?" he asked as we were walking up the dusty lane.

"Because we don't." he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Females. Always arguing." I sniffed but didn't answer his statement. We rounded the corner and I found myself on the top of a large green hill. There was the odd daisy and buttercup dotted around and in the distance you could make out the bright blue expanse of the sea.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"I know. We'll sit here." he sat us down in the middle of the field. The sea stretching out infront of us ans the town behind us.

"How's work been?"

"It's been okay I guess. It's rather slow but when someone does come in, it's normally serious. We had someone who'd managed to chop his own hand off the other day. Now that was messy." I suddenly felt a bit queasy so decided to change the subject.

"What about Marie?"

"What about her?"

"I don't know. What does she do?"

"She's a senior member of staff down at the hospital. She deals mainly with adults cause she doesn't have the patience for children."

"That's not hard to believe." I muttered, but unfortunately John heard.

"Amy, are you jealous? You are aren't you!" I looked at the ground, embarrassed. "Amy, you have nothing to be jealous of! If any one's jealous, it Marie."

"What's she got to be jealous of?"

"Everything. You have two men after you. Well before one tried to kill you anyway. Your smart, your lucky and your beautiful." I looked up to meet his gaze and I found him smiling warmly. "And I love you. Wouldn't you be jealous?" I smiled and nodded. "Good. So no more trying to stab her in the back. Got it?" I nodded again and he cupped my cheek in his hand. He brushed his lips against mine gently. I forgot for a brief second about Marie Mae down at the house. That was until John checked his watch. "C'mon. Let's go and get food."

We walked into the house hand in hand to find Marie in the kitchen. "I hope you have somewhere to stay tonight Amy, because we have no spare rooms." she turned to face me, fire blazing in her eyes.

"It's fine. She can stay with me." John answered for me.

"No." Marie shot him a glance and he blinked a few times. "No sharing rooms under this roof."

"Then I'll sleep in the living room."

"you paid for your room, you can sleep in that room. I'll only allow people to sleep in bedrooms under this roof."

I thought John was going to object but instead her merely said; "Okay. C'mon Amy. I'll find you somewhere to stay."

John led me out of the the house and down the road. "Stay here until 9 o'clock. She goes to bed then so I can come and get you. You can share my room if you want tonight. There's nowhere else to go. I'll tell her you've gone home. She should believe it." I nodded and he kissed me on the cheek.

When he had gone back to the house I laid back in the grass and gazed up at the sky. My life had deffinatley turned around. Or so I'd thought.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with my head on John's chest. His bare chest I might add. He sighed deeply and I looked up at him. He was staring at the ceiling, apparently lost in thought. He noticed me looking at him though and I could,t help but smile. "Morning."

"Morning to you too." he smiled back down at me. "What are you going to do today?"

"Stay out of Marie's way." he chuckled. "I might go down to the beach. Apparently it's supposed to be quite nice."

"Yeah I guess you could do that. Or I could take you shopping."

"I thought you were supposed to be working." I grinned at him accusingly.

"It's my day off. You in?" I nodded and got up to shower before I let myself out. I waited for half an hour before knocking on the door again.

"Oh. It's you." Marie answered the door and I smiled at her.

"Yep. Can't get rid of me. Is John there?" she opened her mouth to reply but John entered the hall.

"I'm ready to go. Excuse me Marie." he squeezed pat Marie and took my hand.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Shopping." John replied, already half way down the garden path. Once we were out of era shot he laughed. "I probably shouldn't have told her that. She's been trying to get me to go shopping for ages."

* * *

"Right then." John pulled me to the side of the extremely large- 7 floor- shopping centre. "First things first. There's a dance tonight and I was wondering if you'd go with me?"

"Of course I'll go!"

"Good." he smiled at me. "Third floor there are a few dress shops. Try the more expensive end. Get yourself some shoes and what ever else you might need and I'll meet you on the fourth floor café in two hours." he smiled and handed me a large wad of notes. "don't be afraid to use all of it. It's only £1,000." my mouth dropped open. "Anything for you. If you need me I'll be on floor two." he gave me a quick kiss and headed up an escalator.

I stood still for a few seconds before quickly shoving the money into my bag and heading upstairs. On the way up a large poster caught my eye. _Ball tonight! Come together or alone! Girls: Ball gowns. Boys: Suits. _ At least I knew what type of dress I was aiming for now.

As soon as I got to the shops tough, I realised that this was going to be hard. There were _hundreds _of shops. I decided to try the nearest shop. Minx. I'd heard several people talking about how good the shop was so I decided to give it ago. As soon as I entered the shop a very well dressed tailor rushed over.

"Welcome Ma'am! What may I help you with today?"

"I'm looking for a dress for the dance tonight."

"Ah yes! Well, I'd recommend a blue or green to go with your hair colour..."

* * *

Fourteen shops later, one and a half hours and 400 dresses I found the one I was looking for. It was in a shop called 'Be Flirty.' it was an electric blue with a square neckline, an arrangement of beads sit along pleats which span from the hip, up towards the chest and down the length of dress. Both back and front. It was gorgeous. I had been a bit iffy about buying it at £255, but I decided to go for it.

I found a pair of matching shoes and just made it up to the café in time. John had already found a table and was sipping a coffee. "Sorry I'm late. The every woman in this town was buying a dress!"

"It doesn't matter." John smiled at me, pushing a coffee forward. "I ordered you a salad."

"Thanks." I put my bag down and noticed he'd got an even larger bag. I raised my eyebrows. "what did you buy? An elephant?"

"Nope. A bit more expensive actually. And I'm not on about the suit."

"Oh?"

"You'll find out tonight." suddenly I was very nervous and very excited.

**Ooh! What's gonna happen?**


	12. Chapter 12

I was extremely nervous when I walked into the overly large Town hall that night. It was packed with women in pretty dresses and men in suits. No one though, unsurprisingly, was wearing the same outfit. I spotted Marie almost instantly. She was wearing a bright red dress with a black flower belt. She shot me a look of pure evil before disappearing into the crowd.

I began to scan the people for any sign of John, but there was none. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wound themselves round my waist. "You look beautiful, Amy." John whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." he let go of me so I could see what he was wearing. A dark grey suit and a blue tie that matched my dress. "Coincidence or did you peek?"

"Nah. Coincidence."

After a few hours John led me out into the large garden. The music was cut off when the doors closed and the only light pooled out from the large windows. "Did you miss me?" John's question made me frown.

"Of course I did. The house was too large and empty and I missed your presence." John smiled.

"I'm cutting my stay here short. Well, maybe. It depends on the next few minutes." the Nerves were suddenly back. Rather than saying anything, I raised my eyebrows. "How long have I known you now Amy? A year and a bit? Most people would consider this crazy, but I don't." My heart nearly stopped when I watched him get down on one knee. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed, happy, shocked or upset. I settled for the second one. "Amy, will you marry me?" he pulled out a red ring box with a delicate silver ring with a diamond attached.

"Of course I will!" I dropped to his hight and kissed him for a few moments before pulling away so he could slip the ring on my finger. "How the heck was this more expensive than a Jay Cos suit?"

"It wasn't. Your present was though."

"Present?"

"Consider it a wedding present. An early one because to be frank, it's either this or coupons." he handed me a set of keys and pulled me towards the car park. "First of all, you ave to find the car." I pressed the unlock button on the keys and a car at the other end of the lot flashed.

"That one?"

"Yep." we wandered over to it in silence.

"I think I'd have preferred coupons!" I exclaimed as we reached it.

"You don't like it?" his face fell and I instantly realise that it'd come out wrong.

"No! I love it, it's just that you spoil me!"

"I'm aloud. And I'm glad you like it."

The car which had frightened me was a 2010 Startech Jaguar XK. A black one. Quite a knew car and I didn't want to think about the cost. I'd kill him for this but all thought of it were wiped from my mind as John pushed me gently up the side of the car, his lips attached to mine. He was deffinatley going to make this a night to remember. That was my last coherent thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews! =D**

I was sat in the car, tapping the steering wheel impatiently. John had finished loading his bags and was now explaining to Maria that he was leaving. I smiled at John as he got in the car. My smile quickly turned into a frown. "She slapped you!" John gave me a sheepish look.

"It doesn't matter." My grip on the wheel tightened and I opened my door. "Amy." he warned but I was already half way down the garden path. I pushed the door open to find Marie leaning smugly against the banisters.

I marched up to her and slapped her with enough force to make her fall over. "If you _ever_ hurt John again, I promise you that a slap will be the least of your worries." I snarled crouching down next to her.

"Is that a threat?" She glared up at me.

"Bet on it." with that I turned and stalked out of the house. My expression must have said more than I thought, because John didn't say anything until I was out of the small town and racing towards the Motorway.

"what did you do?" He whispered hoarsly.

"Absoloutly nothing compared to what I should have done."

"Amy-"

"I only slapped her so don't worry. It was her fault."

"Amy, technicaly it was mine."

"How?"

"I did tell her quite bluntly that I was leaving to get married to you and that she could've been a bit nicer to you."

"And that's your fault how?"

"Amy!" he whined and I smiled.

"Okay fine! I'm sorry!" he smiled at me and sank back into his seat.

"So then. This wedding. What do you want to do about it. When? Where?"

"I don't know where. But maybe sometime in the summer holidays. That way my little cousin can come down."

"As for where, maybe the church where we first met. Or the beach."

"I dunno. The church brings back memories of Rory and as for the beach, what if it rains?" we 'discussed' wedding plans the whole way home. I say discussed but it involved a lot of raised voices and the occasional angry silence. The silence lasted for almost and hour, until we pulled up outside the house. John's house. My house. _Our _house.

John seemed insistent that I should call my aunt. I didn't see the point of it but I did anyway.

"_I beg your pardon Amy?" _My aunt's static voice came down the line after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm getting married. To John Smith." this was followed by several more minutes of silence.

"_Oh my God Amy!"_ I tuned out whilst my aunt was rattling on about dresses and cake and presents. I decided to end the conversation when it swerved close to 'Grandchildren.' I shuddered as I put the phone down.

"What's wrong?" John asked, his arms snaking round my waist.

"Never and I mean _never _put me through that horror again." John's laugh tickled my cheek but it quickly disappeared. "Just do one more thing for me."

"What?"

"Visit Rory."

**Hey all! Sorry for the long gap in reviews but I've been slightly down. Another author has been copying my story line so I'm trying to get that sorted out. Thanks for everyone who sticks with me each chapter :****Mouserjb4, xoxtruegryffindorxox and NinjaGirlRebecca**


	14. Chapter 14

My heart began to beat faster in my chest. "What! Are you crazy?"

"No, not crazy. But I still think you should. He's your friend after all."

"Excuse me! He tried to kill us!"

"Shh. Don't yell and I know. But he was still your friend. You don't have to let him know about the wedding, but just go and speak to him. Please? For me?" John turned me round to look him in the face. His eyes seemed to look straight into my soul and I couldn't do anything except nod. "Thank you. Now, visiting hour starts in ten minutes so go on. I'll wait outside for you.

"Today?"

"Good a time as any isn't it?"

I nodded again but I still couldn't push the feeling of dread down inside me.

* * *

The prison guard held out his hand and I handed him the locker key. I didn't have any objects on me now except for a few pounds in change. The sniffer dog wandered back over to the guard who showed me through a set of double doors. I found myself in a large rooms with fifty tables in it. There was a prisoner sat at each one. Some of them had people sat infront of them and others were greeting family and friends. I scanned the room and found Rory sitting near the back. I was relieved when I saw that there was a guard sitting a little way from him.

I wandered over to Rory and forced a smile on my face. Rory's eyes lit up and he gave me a hug. I noticed the guard nearest to us tense up a little but and his hand flicker towards him radio. A wriggled out of Rory's embrace and sat down opposite him.

"Hi." I said, glancing around. There were, to my relief, over twenty guards in the room.

"Don't worry Amy. I'm not going to try anything." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well sorry for being anxious. You're the one who tried to kill me."

"Spur of the moment thing." he waved his hand airily but didn't apologise. "Where's Smith?"

"He's waiting outside. He thought it'd be better for me to visit you alone."

"Yeah. How nice of him. Also how nice of you to visit me in jail after I've been here six months."

"Sorry. I've been busy."

"Figures." Rory rolled his eyes and I resisted the urge to slap him. "So. What's the outside world been up to?"

"The usual. Fights and making enemies."

"Typical. What about you?"

"This and that."

"What about John? He was in a wheel chair last time I saw him."

"Yes. He was." my voice became icy. "He nearly died and I wasn't allowed to see him for _two _weeks. After the two weeks he still hadn't come out of his comma so they were going to turn the machines off."

"But he lived."

"Obviously. And don't sound so harsh about it."

"Sure. I have _no _reason what so ever to sound so harsh." there was an awkward silence before he spoke again. "Congratulations." he said it so quietly I thought I'd miss heard him.

"Pardon?"

"I said congratulations. I'm happy for you two."

"I don't get you." I frowned and he rolled his eyes.

"I mean congratulations about _this._" he leant across the table and grabbed my hand. He pulled it back towards him. The guard near by took a step forward but I waved him off. Rory twisted the ring on my finger. "This. I wish I could've given you this." he smiled up at me and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Time to leave Miss." I turned to see the guard staring at me.

"I'll visit again soon. I promise." I pulled my hand back from Rory and walked away from him.

* * *

"You okay?" John held out his hand as I walked beck to the car.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You just seem to be examining your ring a lot."

"It's a nice ring." I pointed out and he laughed.

"Oh Amy. I know you so much better than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he voice suddenly became a lot more serious. "It looks like your having second thoughts."

I looked up into his sad eyes and smiled at him. "No. I'm not. I'm just wondering about something Rory said."

"What?"

"Congratulations."

* * *

"Hows that a bad thing?"John stopped walking.

"Hello? He tried to kill me when we went out to _dinner _and you because we were sharing a_ house. _What the hell will he do now that we're getting married?"

"Maybe he's had a change of heart."

"He's only been in there 5/6 months!"

"Amy, please. I understand where you're coming from, but I really don't think you need to worry. What's the worst he can do behind bars?"

"He could get out!" John really wasn't listening to me. It was starting to tick me off.

"Amy, I promise no harm will come to you in the next seven years or after that. If your that worried, we'll get a restraining order." I nodded silently and got in the car. Deep down inside me though I knew that there we're two options. Live or die.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I'm skipping ahead to the wedding here. You can find the dress design on my profile page (Link) as well as some other items. Unfortunately the Doctor and Rory had also been included so you'll need to ignore them. Love you all. X x**

I gulped and tugged my dress again. "You look fine Amy." My aunt battered my hand away and I looked up, or rather down, at her.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a bit much."

"Nonsense Amy. You look fine. He's hardly going to go running because of what you look like in a wedding dress!" I nodded. She had a point. I picked the roses up off the table and took my aunts arm. "Ready?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Yeah." she laughed.

"Here we go." she pushed the doors open and the music picked up. We walked slowly down the isle, John beaming at me. My aunt passed my hand to John who squeezed it gently. The Priest began the vows and I didn't realise I was crying until it came to saying 'I do'. When it was John's turn, I could have sworn his voice wavered slightly. John placed the Ring on my finger and smiled at me. The Priest pronounced us husband and wife and John rested his hands on either side of my face. He bent his head and pressed his lips against mine. The church erupted into cheers and celebrations.

John took my hand and led me down the isle, my aunt following us. We headed out of the church and down to the hall. We waited outside until called in. we hadn't had chance to speak to each other since the 'I do's.

My aunt took the place of my fathers speech, me being fatherless and all that. The speech didn't mean anything to me, but one part hit home. "And I'm sure, that Marie and James are watching from above, smiling down on their daughter and her new husband." I felt tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. John wrapped his arms round me and wiped the tears away.

"Are you happy or sad?" he whispered in my ear.

"Happy. Really happy."

John's best friend, Jack, stood up and banged his glass."A toast! To the happy couple! Here's to the bride-may she share everything with her husband...and that includes the housework!" there was a ripple of laughter from the guests and I smiled.

"I'm agreeing with that." I whispered in John's ear and he tightened his arm round my waist.

"I propose another toast!" my maid of honour stood up. "May your love be added, may it never be subtracted, may your household multiply, and may your hearts never be divided!" I smiled and laid my head on John shoulder.

"I'm agreeing with that." he whispered and I laughed in agreement.

After the food was the first dance. I felt myself blushing as John pulled me out on to the floor. He pulled me close as Just The Way You Are by Billy Joel came on. One by one, other people began to join us on the dance floor. By the third song, everyone was dancing.

The came the funny part. John Twanged my garter into the crowd and I threw the bouquet. Much to everyone's amusement, Sally and John caught them. We watched with amusement as they danced together to possibly one of the longest songs on Earth. As the song ended, everyone filtered out onto the steps to wave good bye. As we drove off I realised something. I was finally happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Skipping ahead two months now. Sorry for the skipping and all that. It's going to happen a bit more often now. Sorry. **

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and slipped on my slippers. I wrapped my dressing gown round me and headed downstairs and into the kitchen. I quickly fixed myself some breakfast and ate it whilst reading the mail. When I had nearly finished the washing up, I felt a pair of strong arms wind round my waist.

"Good morning." John whispered in my ear.

"Good morning to you too." I turned round and gave him and kiss but quickly pulled away.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" he looked panicked and I shook my head.

"I'm gonna be sick!" I exclaimed and raced into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. He did _not _need to see this.

"Amy? Amy! Let me in!" I quickly cleaned up and unlocked the door. "Are you okay?" his voice dripped with worry. I nodded and let him steer me over to the sofa. I closed my eyes as John whispered soothing words in my ears.

Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright, another wave of nausea rolling over me. "Amy?" John became cautious.

"It's late."

"What is?"

"My period. I missed it."

"They're often late Amy."

"No! I mean it didn't come at all!" I called over my shoulder as I raced upstairs.

_5 minutes later..._

I stood in the doorway of the living room, swallowing nervously. "What's wrong Amy?"

"You love me right?"

"Course I do!"

"Good."

"What is it Amy? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong."

"Then what-"

"I'm pregnant John." there was moment of silence and I wondered if I'd said the wrong thing. If he'd suddenly stopped loving me. But a huge grin spread across his face and he bounded towards me. He swept me off up the floor and span me round. "You're not upset?" I asked him when he put me down and finally stopped showering me in kisses.

"Of course not Amy! This is _wonderful _news!"

"where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me towards the door.

"The hospital. I want to get you a scan."

**I _was _going to leave it there, but I'm feeling nice, so read on.**

John laid me down on a table in the examination room and pulled out a tub of gel. He moved my top up, exposing my stomach and smiled. "This is going to be _very _cold." I squealed slightly as he rubbed the gel into my tummy and produced the 'scanner'. (transducer) he pressed into my skin in various places, angling in this way and that. After a few minutes, he placed the transducer down and wiped the excess gel off me and sat me up.

"This could take a few minutes." he warned me, sitting down at the monitor. "And don't expect to see anything just yet. The foetus will be too small."

"Don't you need a radiologist to read the scans of something?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sitting right infront of you. Took an extra course for this kind of thing just in case it came up. And it did." a huge grin broke out across his face. "C'mere." he pulled me onto his lap and pointed at the grainy screen. "You see that black speck there?" he pointed to something that was no bigger that my little finger curled up. "That's the foetus." I smiled and leaned into him.

As we walked out to the car, he chattered away about the foetus and this raised a question. "So, when does the foetus become a baby?"

"When it's born I suppose, but you can call it a baby whenever I guess."

"Then could we _please _call it a baby?" John smiled down at me and nodded. Suddenly the realisation sunk in. "John."

"Yeah?"  
"We're going to have a baby!" I squealed in delight. It looked like my dream was coming true.

**Okay. Skipping ahead to Amy being seven months pregnant here. **

I smiled and laid my hand on my stomach as I felt the baby kick. "Only two months left now." I whispered to her/him. That was what referred to the baby as now. Either The baby or her/him or he/she. I smiled as I heard John's car pull up in the drive way and I got to my feet.

"Hey Amy." He smiled at me as he opened the door. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and hung his coat up. "Decided what to call him/her yet?"

"Nope. I decided I'd wait until you came home."

"How very generous. Of you." I led him over to the sofa and sat down. He sat on the floor by my head with a baby book in his hand. "Right then. Random letter."

I sighed and thought for a few minutes. "M"

"Hmmm. John flicked through the book until he came to 'M'. "Male or Female?"

"Female."

"Any origin?"

"English. The others are far to hard to pronounce."

"You can have Marigold, Marissa, May, Milly, Mina, Minnie..." after three hours, we'd selected the list down to Amber and Jacob. I dosed off to sleep on th sofa at one point but was woken by the phone ringing. John got up to answer it and hurried back in a moment later.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"Get yourself to a calm place Amy."

"Why?"

"You're not seven months pregnant."

"What?"  
"Your eight. And your not having a baby."

"What?" I practically screamed at him.

"Bob from the maternity ward was looking through the scans this morning and he saw two foetus. He checked it and confirmed it. Amy. You're having twins."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the lovely reviews guys. Skipping ahead one months. WARNING: this chapter contains screaming, crying, fluff and a mild scene.**

I sighed and got back out of bed. This was ridiculous now. Half an hour I'd been up. It was getting tiresome. I wandered into the kitchen, turning the light on. I leant on the counter and looked up at the moon. 1 o'clock in the morning but I wasn't at all tired.

A few minutes later and I felt my underwear becoming wet. _What the hell? _I thought I'd wet myself. A sudden pain across my hips proved me wrong. I clutched my stomach and screamed up the stairs. "JOHN!" a few seconds later and I could hear John jumping out of bed and running down the stairs.

"Amy?" he skidded into the kitchen. "What's-" he cut off when he saw that my waters had broken. "Oh. C'mon Amy." He grabbed my hand and helped me get changed into something move comfortable. A dress. He then helped me back downstairs and into the car. Normally I'd have a few hours at the least, but my family had a thing for quick births. I was proved right as I felt the urge to push only half way to the hospital.

Almost immediately as we pulled up into the hospital, several Doctors had gathered round the car and were doing everything to help. The noise and the crowd was making me stressed and scared. No one seemed to notice though.

I soon found my self in the maternity ward. "Amy, Amy , Listen to me Amy. Just breathe. Everything will be okay. You can do this. Just push." the Nurse smiled at me and I felt some what reassured. I didn't remember much after that, only the pain and the words of reassurance. But a few minutes later, ten minutes, and the paint subsided. There was a high pitched screaming sound and the Nurse smiled over at me and John. She handed us two bundles of cloth before turning away.

"Amber and Jacob." John smiled down at me and gave me a hug. I looked down at the bundle in my arms for the first time and saw a Green eyed, Ginger haired baby girl staring up and me. I smiled down at her and she seemed to smiled back up at me. John took amber off me and handed me Jacob. I smiled down at Jacob with his Brown eyes and Brown hair and he gazed back. He was Deffinatley his father. I finally had the family I wanted.

The end

**I really liked writing this story but I found that this was a good place to end. But don't worry, I will post a sequel in a few days time called; 'Life After.' I'm also in the middle of writing a story called 'Time Lords' where Amy is a Time Lord at the Academy. love you all. Katy**


End file.
